Shadows of White
by Silvermist464
Summary: Pokemon and humans have lived along side one another for a long time now but when the human population gets out of control the wild Pokemon find themselves struggling to survive. Meet Scarlet, a young wild Vulpix whose family was killed. Hear her story as she finds her place in the world that has gotten so out of control. Summary may change Previously Life of a Wild Pokemon
1. Intro

**Shadows ****of ****White****: ****Intro****. **

Darkness of white again,

through the shadows take your flight

and become the wings that outshine your sadness

Spreading strong into the night.

Brought into the white at last by the cold, exposing sun,

I was granted freedom, tamed to become the chosen one.

Through the mirror, might reflected miraculous to see

In this world where the wind blows like a knife

What is it that I should protect?

In this journey where I know one pain after another

I draw closer to my true self

On the other side of the crumbling wall

Despair and hope wear the same face

If your heart is not satisfied

Break the dark of night,

pierce through the painted white

cut it all away from yesterday

'till a new era's in sight!

The fake light is disappearing

The true light is being born

In these hands...

Unlock the heart within,

let it spread its wings and soar

rising up in flight,

through the night of white

and fly on forever more.

**This ****is ****a ****poem ****created ****by ****me ****using ****the ****translation ****of ****the ****song**** True ****Light**** and ****the**** English ****version ****of ****the ****song****. **

**Chapter word count: 338  
**

**Overall word count: 338  
**

**Date Finished: 7/6/12  
**

**Date Added: 7/6/12  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadows ****of ****White**

**Chapter**** 1**

**This ****is ****a ****redo ****of ****my ****old ****story****: ****Life**** of ****a ****Wild ****Pokemon****. ****I ****am ****not ****proud**** of ****that ****at ****all****, ****so ****I ****am ****going ****to ****rewrite ****it ****starting ****from ****scratch****.**

Humans are everywhere now. There are very few places where a wild Pokemon can hide. I fear our freedom is running out of time, out of space. It's getting harder and harder just to find natural food that the humans haven't yet touched.

Everyday is a struggle. Fighting here, fighting there, it never ends. Why the God Pokemon haven't stopped the humans is a mystery to me. Surly they have the power to... Stories have told of the gods saving humans and Pokemon from natural disasters. Some stories have told of the legendary Pokemon making the disasters themselves in order to stop an even bigger disaster. Like that one that told of Ho-oh setting fire to a farm and killing everyone who lived there to stop a deadly sickness from spreading.

But now I'm getting off track. Human numbers increase, while wild Pokemon numbers decrease. Human numbers are at an all time high, while Pokemon numbers are at an all time low. Humans and Pokemon can't live side-by-side anymore. Something must be done about them or Pokemon may vanish off the planet.

Or at least that's how I was brought up to think about it.

I am a Vulpix of the Shadow Pack. The Shadow Pack is in a hilly part of these woods... somewhere. I'm not sure where, I've never left the woods and no one else in the pack knows either, except Spelon maybe but she never tells us where we are. All we know is that the humans haven't found us yet. A few humans wander in every now and then but they have never seen us, not that I know of anyway.

The Pack is made up of nine Vulpix and one Ninetales. Every Vulpix has a duty in the pack that is shared by all the others. That duty is to protect the Pack at all costs. Even if it means your sacrifice. One of our laws in the Shadow Pack is; 'One sacrifice is better than two deaths.'

My name is Scarlet, thanks to my slightly redder fur. Where normal Vulpix has brownish-red fur, mine is reddish-brown. If that makes sense... I lost my mother and siblings to predators. They sacrificed themselves to save the Pack. I'm an outsider because of that. I ran instead of sticking with them when the Pokemon attacked. Even Spelon, the Ninetales and the leader of our pack, believes that they would still be here if only I had given my own life to save theirs.

I'm an outcast in my own home.

"Hey! Scarlet, whatcha doing?" I looked up as I heard the question. I was laying in the shadows of the cave that we all called home.

"Hi, Flame." I answered, ignoring the question. I stood up and stretched. My full name is Scarletshadow. The 'shadow' stood for my Pack name. Flame's full name is Flameshadow.

"Want to go find something to eat with me?" Flame asked. I was about to decline, but my stomach growled before I could open my mouth.

"Guess I have no choice, do I," I grumbled playfully. Flame smiled. I stood up and followed him to the food stock. Our food stock consisted of different kinds of berries that were picked around the woods and meats, both fresh and old. Because Vulpix are both predator and prey, we settle for any meat we kind find, as long as it's not too old.

As a young member of the pack, youngest actually, I am forced to eat the older meats and berries. After all, it's the older Pokemon who need the strength more than I do, or that's what our leader, Spelonshadow, always tells the pack.

"Here," Flame said, laying a fresh Pidgey down in front of me. I shook my head.

"We have to eat the old stuff," I grumbled, gesturing with a paw toward the less than appetizing rotting Rattata that looked like it was ready to turn to dust any second. Flame looked at it with disgust written all over his face.

"We're 14 winters old now, so I say we should eat the good stuff." He said proudly. I sighed.

"We're still the youngest in the pack," I pointed out, "You know Spelon's rules as well as I do; 'The youngest eat the oldest.'" I

"Well, Coral is going to have her egg any day now, and I think that means we should be able to eat good food." Flame shot back at me.

"Coral and Rust's egg isn't going to hatch for a season after it is laid, idiot." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but..." Flame sighed. "Okay, you win. Guess it's berries for me then. You can eat the Rattata."

I nodded reluctantly. At least he had given up the idea of eating the Pidgey. Although I didn't want to eat the Rattata, I knew I had no choice other than starving. I wouldn't get more food until tomorrow. Grabbing its tail in my mouth, I walked over to a bush to sit and eat.

Flame was my best friend in the pack. After the incident with my parents, none of the other vulpix treated me the same.

The Rattata didn't taste too bad. Or at least it didn't to me, after all I had never eaten fresh food. Finishing my meal, I moved the bones over to where we were supposed to put all bones. The pile was getting pretty large, at least as tall as two Vulpix standing on each others back would be.

Walking back over to Flame I told him that I was going for a walk. He nodded, asking me if I wanted company, I declined, wanting to be alone for a while.

Our pack's territory stretched around about three square miles. The space we had consisted of trees, lots of them, a few large hills and a river that ended in a pond. The area around the pond was swamp like and that was the place I was headed to; the swamp.

The swamp was to the northernmost part of our territory, about a mile from camp. To get there, I wadded into the more shallow part of the river, around a bend. This was a way I could learn to tolerate pain. Pain was something that was normal in my life. Each day some Vulpix or another would attack me with their strongest non-fire attack. It hurt, but I learned to ignore the pain. The training in the river helped me deal with the pain. The more I got used to the freezing, burning sensation of the water, the more I felt I could take in a battle.

The cold water crept up my legs, tuning my blood to ice. My instincts flared, telling my body to get out of the water as soon as possible but I forced myself to take a step forward. The further I continued down stream, the deeper the water got and the stronger my instinct grew. In no time it was past my belly, then it was past my back. Finally I found myself swimming. Once you got used to the water, it wasn't half bad. I have to say I enjoy it. Heck, I'm probably the only swimming Vulpix in the whole world!

When I first decided to practice swimming, I freaked out. It was simply too much for my mind to take. All that cold an' wet an' all.. But the more I tried, the more my instincts lost their hold over me. Of course, even when I was used to the water they were still screaming at me to get out.

This little swim was over when, not just seven minutes later, I came to the pond. The pond is filled with warm water, which is a comfort after such searing cold. But even though the warm water was able to calm my instincts down, it wasn't enough to get rid of them. I swam around slowly in the murky water. Just under the surface there was a layer of mud. It was in that mud that all of the water type Pokemon liked to hide.

"Hey! How's the water today?" a voice called, snapping my concentration of swimming an' giving me a scare as my head ducked under for a second. When my head once again broke the surface, I gasped for air, trying to force the water out of my lungs and dirt out of my eyes.

"F- fine," I stuttered. I could see a large shape sitting on a clump of weeds a few eat from me. The image faded in and out of focus before my eyes cleared up. It was my friend, a Pidgeotto, who often hung around the pond. We had met during my first swim down the river, back when I didn't know it ended in a pond. The bird had thought I was a piece of prey swoop down only for me to release a roar attack, I meant it to be a flamethrower but my internal flame was low thanks to the water. Well, the attack was still enough for me to convince the Pidgeotto that I wasn't food.

"Well, if it's so fine, why are you shivering like a human in the snow?" Pidgeotto asked with a smirk.

"I'm fine, now stop asking!" I snapped. Pidgeotto looked at me in mock horror.

"Oh, did I make the poor Vulpixy mad?" he asked, eyes wide and filled with forced terror.

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He always found a way to cheer me up.

"So, Gale, any big news?" I asked. Gale was a popular Pokemon and others often shared news with him. Sometimes he had reports on fires elsewhere in the region, sometimes warnings about storms or humans that may be a possible threat to my pack.

"Well... Missy the Rattata said that humans have been spotted about a day's journey from here on foot." Gale reported. I looked at him in shock. That's the closest humans have been all season! Gale continued with his report: "And a large storm is headed this way, it should be here in a few days. Wind and rain, even a little hale is expected. I don't think it'll hit us too hard but it's best to be prepared anyway." I heard him speaking but I wasn't really listening. The news of the humans was shocking. Humans could find out about us and then it'd be over for the pack. Poof, no more Flame, Rust, Spelo-

"Scarlet, are you even listening?" Gale asked, interrupting my worrying. When I gave him a blank look, he added, "You know, I could keep an eye on the humans, if it'll help ease your mind. If they keep coming this was and get within two hours away, I'll come and warn ya, ok?"

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes for a second in an attempt to fight off the worry I was feeling. I forced a smile onto my face and looked back a Gale before waving my tails in good bye and setting off back to camp. "See you later," I called.

"Scarlet..." Gale protested. I heard him sigh and lift into flight but I didn't turn to acknowledge him. My good day had suddenly fallen apart.

Humans... I've heard that humans once ran us out of the last home we had. I wasn't born yet, so I don't know what it was like. My parents told me that it was beautiful. Streams of the purest water in all the land began there, sprouting out of small, warm fountains in the ground. Hot water is the one kind of water that we Vulpix can stand. But the humans came and captured many of us. Ten were lost that day. Only seven survived. The seven were my parents, Spelon, Blaze, Slash, Auburn, and Chestnut. They managed to find the place that we now live. That was back when Auburn and Chestnut were still kits, too young to fend for themselves. Their parents had been captured or killed in the raid. No, Auburn and Chestnut are not sisters, but close friends.

Now, I haven't told you about Blaze and the others yet have you? Well I'll tell you now.

Spelon, as you already know, is the leader of our pack. She has lived for many more years than anyone I have ever met. She isn't old, far from it. Spelon was the Ninetales who led us from our home so many years back.

Blaze is the oldest Protector, or fighter, in the Pack. He is, according to Spelon, around 53 winters old. I don't know how you humans tell age, but we rely on the winter to tell us when a year has gone by. Blaze is the father of Flame, who I will tell you about soon.

Slash is around 47 winters old. He is the father of Maroon. Slash is scarred, both physically and mentally from things he never speaks of. Sometimes I hear him mumbling to himself. It kind of freaks me out, to tell you the truth...

Auburn is 40 winters old and the mother of Flame. She and Blaze have been together for longer than even Slash can remember. Auburn can have a nasty attitude on a good day and is like a ticking solar-beam on her bad days. She's the one who hates me the most. She was my mother's best friend. My mom's death hit her hard.

Chestnut is the mother of Maroon. She's about 39 winters old. She and Slash were together for 2 winters before Maroon was hatched. So they've been together for 19 winters. Chestnut is usually nice but likes to tease me about my parents.

Rust lost his parents to predators. He's 24 winters old and still loves to play. I've been noticing Coral looking a little big and Rust has been spending more and more time with her. Soon, I won't be the youngest anymore.

Coral, as I mentioned above, is expecting an egg. She's 23. Around 18 is maturity for us Vulpix and about 49 for Ninetales. Her egg is due any day now. Coral has a sweet personality to everyone except for me. Whenever she's around me, she gets very nasty.

Maroon has to be my biggest rival in the pack. He's 17 and fast perhaps the fastest in the pack. He likes to tease me, but he's never been really mean. He likes to push me into the river when I'm not expecting it and then laughs when I stay in it and don't get out.

Flame is my best friend. I can share everything with him, paws down. We have no need to keep anything from eachother. He can be a little stupid, but I like him all the more because of it. He's 14, and so am I.

So there's my Pack. Now, back to the story.

It's not that I've ever encountered a human, it's the instinct all Pokemon possess that makes them fear humans. And of course, instincts are real hard to ignore; not impossible, but hard.

The trip back to the cave was uneventful. A few Pokemon stopped to look at me as if wondering if I was hunting or not. They all would soon go away. I was glad no one talked to me, I wasn't in the mood. All I could think about was the threat the humans poised.

I reached camp just after moonrise. Most of the pack had gone to sleep, except Spelon, she hardly ever slept. I nodded to her and she returned my nod with a glare. I flattened my ears thinking; Will you ever forgive me Spelonshadow? It's not my fault they died! But of course, Ninetales aren't psychic so she heard nothing of my thoughts. I slunk into my den and curled into a ball, wishing, not for the first time, that I had family to share it with. My thoughts were mixed. I thought more about the humans and some more about why I was here in the Pack. Eventually, I found my thoughts scattering and I fell asleep.

…

**Thank ****you ****for ****reading****! ****I ****wish ****I ****could ****make ****this ****longer****, ****but ****I ****thought ****this ****would ****be ****a ****good ****place ****to ****stop****. ****If ****you****'****ve ****noticed ****mistakes ****and ****would ****like ****to**** help ****me ****correct ****them****, ****please ****feel ****free ****to ****contact ****me ****about ****a ****beta****-****reader or leave a review****. ****I ****don****'****t ****know ****how**** often ****I****'****ll ****be ****able ****to ****update ****this ****story****, ****but**** with ****lots ****of ****reviews ****I****'****m ****sure ****I ****can**** speed ****it ****up ****a ****little****. :)**

**Also****, ****I ****want ****to ****try ****to ****make ****it ****a ****habit ****to ****tell ****you ****a ****little ****more ****about ****when ****my ****chapters ****were**** finished ****and ****when ****they ****were ****added ****to ****the ****site****. ****So ****expect ****to ****always see ****the ****words ****below ****after ****each ****chapter****. ****Thank**** you****!**

**Chapter ****word**** count****: 3,357**

**Over all ****word**** count****:  
**

**Date ****finished****: 04/3/12**

**Date ****added****: 00/00/00**


End file.
